


Diabo

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olhos azuis, cabelos lourinhos, um sorrisinho doce. Ele esperava a mamãe terminar a noite e fechar o bar que pertencia à família... Mas ele podia não ser tão doce quando tentavam machucar o que era dele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diabo

Se alguns anos atrás tivessem dito a ela que demônios existiam ela não acreditaria. Ela podia acreditar em fadas, podia acreditar em sereias – já estivera com elas – mas demônios? Ela riria, eram apenas coisas imaginadas pelos fiéis tão temorosos aos pecados.

Mas hoje... Bom, hoje ela estava de mãos dadas com um pequeno demoninho... Curiosamente, seu filho. Ela não acreditou quando foi para o quarto com uma mulher que logo se revelou uma demonesa... Uma demonesa da luxúria que também podia modificar o próprio corpo e tornar-se um homem.

Foi assim que ela se meteu naquela confusão. Tinha dormido primeiro com uma mulher e logo depois com um homem, que era a mesma pessoa, e em nenhum momento passou em sua cabeça – enquanto tudo isso acontecia – que talvez ela devesse ter usado proteção.

Lembrava-se de como jogara móveis da casa em cima do pai do menino quando ele fora lhe visitar pela primeira vez depois dela descobrir que estava grávida. Também se lembrava do perrengue da gravidez, não era como qualquer gravidez, demônios se desenvolvem muito mais rápido que humanos, em menos de quatro meses ela já tinha uma barriga enorme que atraía olhares por onde passava.

Ela podia ter odiado diversos momentos daquilo, mas ninguém poderia dizer que ela não gostava do moleque, ou que ela não cuidava do filho. Asmodeus até oferecera para cuidar dele, afinal de início a loira realmente não gostava da gravidez. Ela não pensava em ter filhos tão cedo muito menos um filho que podia vir com chifres, olhos vermelhos e um rabo! Mas mesmo que ele realmente tivesse chegado com os chifres... Ele era seu filho e só lhe tirariam ele por cima de seu cadáver!

Um filho meio demônio dava alguns cuidados a mais, como o fato de tentar esconde-lo por um tempo porque ele continuava a crescer mais rápido que os humanos, em menos de um ano menino era praticamente uma criança de dois. Também tinha a poção que dava a ele para esconder os chifres e o fato de ter que ensinar ele a esconder suas habilidades, afinal uma criança que controla sombras é algo que certamente chama atenção. O bom é que o menino pelo menos aprendia rápido.

E se já era difícil ser mãe de um meio demônio com tudo isso, as outras pessoas também não ajudavam. Ela não tinha família, não mais, mas tinha alguns amigos e eles até deixavam-na em paz, por segurança ela não falava muito do filho – assim podia dizer que ele tinha alguns anos a mais se chegassem a ve-lo, afinal não se estranha tanto o crescimento de uma pessoa se você passa um bom tempo sem se encontrar com ela–, mas alguns realmente insistiam em visita-la, em conhecer a “novidade”, mas seu problema não era nem isso.

Ela amaldiçoava viver em uma parte da cidade onde todos se conheciam, principalmente porque isso incluía as pessoas da igreja. Ela já não gostava da cara desses fiéis quando era simplesmente dona do bar da praia, agora que tinha um filho meio humano isso não mudara nenhum pouco. O fato de passar a metros da igreja para o menino não passar por um mal estar também não ajudava a reputação dos dois.

Muito menos o fato dela começar a leva-lo para o bar quando ele completou dois anos. Oras, por favor, ela tinha que trabalhar! Passara dois anos com um ajudante no bar, que na verdade agora era um tipo de gerente porque ela não podia simplesmente deixar o filho com uma babá a não ser que quisesse que fosse uma diferente cada dia, e depois da última sair reclamando e chorando sobre sombras que se mexiam, ela achou que não era uma ideia realmente viável. É claro que ela podia deixa-lo com o pai e por vezes o fazia, mas não ia fazer isso todas as noites, ela também tinha senso de responsabilidade... Por mais que algumas pessoas o achassem questionável.

A loira não via nada demais! O pai fizera o mesmo com ela quando abriu o bar e ela era bastante normal, obrigada! O filho ficava brincando normalmente próximo a mãe e não tinha muitas confusões. Seus clientes eram em geral homens que a conheciam, pescadores às vezes, alguns gostavam de brincar com o menino, mas vez ou outra tinha uma confusão... Como o grupo de jovens que viu a criança no bar e chamou a polícia certa vez. O conselho tutelar só não fora chamado porque o delegado conhecia bem ela, ele sabia que a mulher podia ser um pouco sem cabeça, mas nas palavras dele: “Ela pode ser sem noção, mas ainda não é completamente louca.”

Bom, ela achava que não ser completamente louca não era lá grande coisa, mas ainda levava algum crédito, certo? Mesmo que esse talvez se devesse ao seu pai... Quanto àqueles clientes... Depois que a polícia saiu e ela virou a mesa em cima deles, eles não tiveram mais do que reclamar.

Ia fazer cerca de meio ano que levava o menino ali, ele já tinha o tamanho de um menino de 5, também falava e tinha o raciocínio de um. Ele mesmo cuidava de esconder os chifres agora e já tinha certo controle quanto às sombras.

\- Dimitri, você está bem aí? – Ela perguntou quando passou por ele atrás do balcão e viu o menino sorrir enquanto brincava com alguns bonecos que tinha dado a ele. Quando o filho não podia brincar com sombras ele era compreensivo em tentar aceitar brinquedos de humanos, mas nunca ficava entretido por muito tempo. – Quer um refrigerante?

\- Quero! - A loira sorriu, ao menos ele aparentemente gostava de comer umas besteiras humanas, mesmo que isso não o alimentasse de verdade.

Foi quando estava pegando o refrigerante dele que ela viu o grupo adentrar o bar, bem vestidos demais para serem daquela zona. A loira fechou o cenho, gente de zona rica só fazia bagunça quando ia a bar mais pobre. No dela não!

\- Sven, leva isso pro Dimitri, faz favor. – Pediu, querendo ficar de olho naquele grupo.

Deve ter demorado cerca de uma hora servindo-os até começarem a mexer com um grupo mais antigo, um pessoal das docas. Ela podia deixar os dois grupos se pegarem, é claro, mas se isso acontecesse uma vez, aconteceria de novo e de novo, e depois ela ia perder as contas das brigas de bar no seu estabelecimento. Era isso o que o pai falava, e bom... Ela não ia perder o controle do próprio território.

\- Vocês aí, pra fora!

Os olhos dos três caíram sobre si e ela viu o que via de todos os desavisados que passavam por ali. Diversão. “Quem essa loira burra acha que é?”, eles deviam pensar. Sorria internamente, adorava quando isso acontecia.

Os homens se levantaram.

\- Ou o que?

Foi quando Sven se afastou pra trás do bar fingindo que nada estava acontecendo, os clientes deram espaço aos quatro fazendo o grupo se perguntar o que havia de errado.

\- Ou eu tiro vocês.

Um dos homens riu e se aproximou dela, foi quando a mulher pulou o balcão, chutando o rosto do homem, a bota se chocando contra o nariz dele para que, desorientado, ele caísse contra a mesa a onde estivera antes sentado, derrubando tudo o que estivesse nela.

Os outros dois viram o companheiro cair e se lançaram para cima dela tentando agarrá-la, nessa hora um banco voou para cima de um deles, enquanto a loira já se virava para pegar o próximo, batendo no que sobrara com as pernas de madeira até que o banco começasse a quebrar.

Sentiu alguém agarrá-la por trás e se debateu, virou o rosto e viu o braço musculoso bem perto, mordeu-o, ouvindo o homem gritar antes de soltá-la. Pegou uma garrafa vazia de um dos clientes que assistiam à briga e quebrou-a na cabeça do homem, deixando-o tonto e puxando-o para joga-lo para fora enquanto Sven fazia o mesmo com os outros dois.

\- E não ousem voltar aqui!

* * *

 

A mamãe sempre arranjava problemas. Mesmo quando ela vivia em casa ela arranjava problemas, depois que voltou a trabalhar as brigas eram corriqueiras, mas às vezes ele achava que ela comprava briga com gente grande demais... Gente que realmente dava problema. E ele não gostava quando tentavam machucar a mamãe. Ficou ali num cantinho escondido enquanto a via expulsar os homens irritantes do bar, os olhinhos azuis se tornando vermelhos por um momento antes da confusão acabar. Viu a mãe jogar os homens pra fora e deixou o refrigerante no chão e o boneco no chão.

* * *

 

 

\- Aquela vadia! – Reclamou o homem de cabelos negros do trio, depois de conseguirem se levantar e andar um pouco pelas ruas da cidade. – Acha que vai ficar assim?! – Ele gritou virando de volta para o bar, mesmo que continuasse seguindo seu caminho.

\- Deixa cara, a gente... Arranja outro lugar. – Disse um dos companheiros aparentemente menos bêbado.

\- Não. Ela acha que uma mulher pode me bater e sair bem dessa? Eu vou mostrar a ela o que é um homem de verdade, ela não perde por esperar. – Rosnou.

Ele ia acabar com aquela loira, só precisava pegá-la quando estivesse sozinha. Não devia demorar muito, se aquele viadinho do namorado dela – o cara do balcão – tentasse impedir era só bater nele também, duvidava que eles ganhassem uma briga se não tivesse aquele tanto de cadeira por perto e, depois que cuidasse disso... Aqueles peitos! Ah, ela não ia esquece-lo nunca mais depois daquela. Riu pensando nisso.

E por algum motivo sua voz foi parecendo mais baixa a cada passo que dava, até que ele voltou a si e começou a prestar atenção no que acontecia.

\- Ei, tá muito quieto. – Reclamou, mas quando se virou não havia ninguém lhe acompanhando.

\- Alex? Ray? Maldição onde vocês estão! – Era como se falasse pra dentro, como se sua voz não conseguisse ecoar pela rua.

Olhou ao redor, parando por um momento, não estava tão escuro assim antes. Olhou para o céu e as estrelas ainda estavam ali, mas as luzes da rua... Era como se alguém tivesse jogando um véu negro sobre elas. Maldição, ele devia tá muito bêbado!

Sentiu um arrepio na espinha, algo negro passou rapidamente pelo canto de seu olho e ele se virou tentando acompanhar.

\- Quem tá aí?! – A voz soava ainda mais brava devido ao efeito do álcool.

Não recebeu resposta, outro vulto passou do lado oposto e ele se virou novamente, foi quando viu algo se mexer aos seus pés. Levou um minuto para processar que aquilo que se mexia abaixo de si era sua sombra... Mas... Como podia ter uma sombra... Se já não havia luz?

A coisa preta tinha o seu formato, mas foi se esticando cada vez mais, era mais escura que o resto das sombras do local, destacando-se. A mancha distorcida só parou quando chegou a ligar-se a dois pés. Ele ergueu os olhos, o corpo duro feito uma pedra, como se não pudesse se mover, mas não demorou a achar a pessoa do outro lado, ou melhor... Criança.

Por um momento ele achou que fosse um anão, mas tinha visto aquele pirralho no bar, era o filho daquela piranha.

\- Sai da minha frente moleque! – Gritou, dando um passo para frente, o corpo parecia voltar a se mover com a coragem que ganhava agora quando via que seus “vultos” era apenas uma criança. – Ou sua mãezinha vai chorar hoje à noite. – Ele sorriu sádico.

O riso da criança ecoou pela rua de uma maneira que a voz do homem já não conseguia fazer. O menino estava de cabeça baixa, os cabelos loiros lhe cobriam os olhos, naquela falta de luz noturna a pele dele parecia meio acinzentada, o homem não soube se foi o conjunto da obra, ou se o simples som da voz infantil ecoando àquela altura que congelou seu sangue. O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto e ele só conseguiu ficar parado encarando aquela miniatura de gente.

\- Sai... Saia da frente! – Voltou a repetir, a voz vacilando, o que era ainda pior porque quase não era possível ouvi-lo de todo jeito. Será que ele tava alucinando? Mas ele não tava chapado! Achava que não...

\- Eu não gosto. – Ouviu o menino dizer em alto e bom som. Sentiu um frio atrás de suas costas, como um tipo agouro avisando que deveria sair dali. O menino moveu o pescoço, inclinando a cabeça e erguendo o queixo, havia um brilho avermelhado em seus olhos. – Eu não gosto que machuquem minha mamãe. – A frieza contida naquela voz não era humana, muito menos infantil, o homem sentiu-se tremer e xingou a si mesmo.  Que diabos estava havendo ali?!

Tentou mover a perna, mas ela parecia dura como pedra, fincada no chão. Os olhos continuavam fixos na figura pequena e escura à sua frente, figura que parecia mais escura a cada momento.

Os olhos se arregalaram quando perceberam que não era o menino que parecia mais escuro. Era algo atrás dele que estava crescendo, algo negro e aparentemente vivo, se é que ele podia chamar assim, algo que tinha o dobro de seu tamanho e parecia se mover conforme o garoto o fazia, aproximando-se, passo a passo de si.

Diabo era a palavra exata para aquilo.

Naquele momento ele soube que não deveria deixar aquela mancha líquida tocar em si, ele não tinha certeza do que aconteceria, mas bastava encarar aquela coisa para se sentir caindo em um vazio sem fim.

Notou que o corpo suava frio e que a cada passo do menino era mais difícil ainda se mover. Havia algo gritando dentro de si que ele tinha que sair dali, ele tinha que se mover. Ele tinha que fugir **agora!**

\- Eu não gosto de gente que machuca a minha mamãe. – A voz infantil e doce pareceu estar falando ao seu ouvido, antes que aquela sombra pulasse sobre si. Foi então que conseguiu fazer com que as pernas se movessem, correndo o mais rápido que podia.

O menino ria, um riso divertido e agudo, enquanto o homem corria. Ele via uma luz na outra esquina, se chegasse até lá... Se chegasse...

Sentiu um gelo tomar o corpo, uma mão escura segurando seu ombro. O cheiro de urina subiu ao mesmo tempo em que suas calças ficavam quentes e aquela coisa densa feito piche o envolvia, uma dor excruciante surgindo de dentro para fora, antes que perdesse a consciência.

 

* * *

 

Dimitri fechou a porta do depósito e sentou-se no chão, pegando uma caixinha de brinquedos cheia de bonecos onde ele escolheu um. Sentia-se cheio agora, mas sabia que antes de poderem descansar a mãe tinha que fechar o bar.

\- Ah, aí está você. – Virou-se para a porta interna que se abria enquanto a mulher olhava dele para a outra saída da sala. – Você não aprontou nada, aprontou, Dimitri?

\- Mamãe, eu quero dormir. – Ela apenas suspirou.

\- Certo, eu vou te arrumar uma cama. Você não quer comer alguma coisa? – Luci viu o filho balançar a cabeça.

\- Tô cheio.

Cheio... Os olhos azuis encararam aqueles semelhantes aos seus, que retribuíram o olhar com uma inocência que de alguma forma ainda era verdadeira, apesar de...

\- Bom, então está pronto. – Declarou, depois de arrumar um cantinho com cobertores e almofadas para ele deitar. – Dimitri... – Chamou quando ele se aproximou para dormir e a olhou curioso. – Não saia mais desse quarto. – O menino apenas sorriu.

Já em casa, no dia seguinte, Luci recebeu um aviso de notícia nova no celular. Três corpos haviam sido achados perto das docas sem causa da morte conhecida.

 

 


End file.
